Crucero -One-Shot-
by Miyu Takada
Summary: Sakuno ha desaparecido y Tomoka va en su busca. Ryoma, por su parte tampoco está en el crucero. ¿Dónde están? Advertencia: Lime al final del fanfic. (Sí, es el primero que hago, por favor, no me matéis muy fuerte Xd) Día 15 del calendario.


**ONE-SHOT: CRUCERO**

 ***** Día 15 del calendario RyoSaku de Facebook.

 ***** "Tennis no Ouji-sama" no me pertenece, le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

 ***** Todo está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

 ***** Finalmente espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

* * *

Bajo un sol de justicia un barco surcaba el mar en calma.

En la cubierta se encontraban los integrantes del equipo de tenis de la Seishun Gakuen menos el más joven de ellos.

También estaba la entrendora y Tomoka.

Sakuno, extrañamente al igual que Ryoma no estaba en la cubierta del crucero.

Tomoka suspiró mientras recorría la superficie del barco en busca de la chica de características trenzas. Ya había preguntado a Kawamura, que se encontraba en la cocina preparando platos y este no sabía nada.

Por el camino observó la que hacían los tenistas cuando no estaban practicando dicho deporte.

Primero divisó a Momoshiro y a Kaoru. Estaban jugando al fútbol.

-Hey, Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai- Los recien llamados dejaron de jugar.

\- Buenos días, Tomoka-chan ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Momo saludándola con la mano.

-Pssh-

La chica miró a otro lado ante el raro saludo que recibió por parte del chico con su inseparable bandana en la cabeza.

-Esto... ¿Habéis visto a Sakuno-chan por aquí?-

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-Vale, gracias-

Tomoka siguió caminando hasta que vió a Inui de pié delante de una mesa.

Cuando estaba por acercarse vió como el chico mezclaba dos sustancias creando una explosión que lo tiró al suelo y dejó, si podía el pelo del joven con gafas aún mas en punta que antes.

Tosió un humo negro y se levantó quitándose la suciedad de la bata blanca. Después volvió a la mesa donde, milagrosamente el bote donde había metido el líquido no había estallado en mil pedazos.

Con las manos temblorosas tomó el objeto y, alzándolo en el aire concluyó notablemente satisfecho:

-Ya está... lo he conseguido- Rió maniáticamente por lo bajo-...He logrado crear el " **Jugo Definitivo** "-

 _¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¿INUI-SENPAI PRETENDE HACER QUÉ RYOMA-SAMA Y LOS DEMÁS BEBAN ALGO QUÉ ACABA DE PROVOCAR UNA EXPLOSIÓN?!"_

Con cara de "Este tío está loco", Tomoka retrocedió en sus pasos para correr alejándose del científico claramente desviado. Acto seguido pudo escuchar otra explosión a sus espaldas que la hizo aumentar el ritmo.

Definitivamente, Inui sería la última persona a la que preguntaría por el paradero de Sakuno.

Durante su carrera tropezó con sus chancletas y, cuando estaba a punto de caer contra el suelo sintió como un fuerte brazo la sostuvo en el último momento. Después dió una voltereta en el aire antes de ser apoyada en el suelo con cuidado.

Aturdida y desorientada agradeció a su salvador a duras penas.

-Nya, ¿Estás bien?-

-Uughh...-

-Ne ¡Oishi, creo que está bien, nya!- Celebró el chico pelirrojo haciendo la señal de victoria con los dedos.

-Esto... Eiji, igual no debiste de hacer esa voltereta.- Se escuchó la voz preocupada de la "Mamá" del Seigaku.

-Deja... estoy bien.- Contestó Tomoka incorporándose como pudo.-¿Habéis visto a Sakuno-chan por aquí?-

-Mmm... no me suena haberla visto hoy, nya. ¿Tú?-

Oishi negó con la cabeza. -No, tampoco. Es más, no la he visto ni siquiera durante la hora de desayunar.-

-Ya veo. Vale, gracias- Cuando estaba por seguir con su camino le entró la curiosidad.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo?-

-Ah, estábamos pescando. Ven, mira.-

Dicho esto Eiji se acercó al cubo y sacó un pez. Éste, como era obvio comenzó a sacudirse de un lado a otro salpicado el suelo y la ropa de los adolescentes.

-No es el pez que quería, pero me conformo.-

-Esto... ¿Qué te interesaba pescar, Eiji-senpai?- Tomoka se soprendió. Quería encontrar a su amiga, pero la pregunta le salió sola.

-Verás,Tomoka-chan, lo que él busca no se encuentra en el mar, pero es demasiado cabezota como para escucharme.

Eiji lo miró con cara de reproche y se levantó.

-Claro que sí. Lo que yo busco es pescar un Koi-

Tomoka se quedó inexpresiva.

Un Koi... Todos los japoneses sabían que los Koi eran peces de río, no de mar.

El pobre pez, que había estado moviéndose todo el rato se resbaló de la mano del chico acróbata saliendo disparado hacia ella.

"Smooch"

El grito murió en la garganta de la joven cuando la boca del pez impacto en la suya durante unos instantes antes de que por inercia fuera lanzado por los aires.

Eiji saltó y lo atrapó de nuevo devolviéndolo al cubo de agua.

Con una muñeca se limpió el sudor de la frente y suspiró.

-¿T-Tomoka-chan, estás bien?- Preguntó Oishi preocupado ante la apariencia de la chica. Le dió un leve toque en el hombro, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La chica se había quedado estática en el sitio. No movía ni un músculo hasta el punto en el que parecía que ni siquiera respiraba.

La piel había perdido su color y estaba más pálida que la nieve.

Parecía una estatua.

Su primer beso... había sido robado por un pez...

Su PRIMER BESO había sido CON UN PEZ.

HABÍA BESADO UN PEZ.

En el mismo momento que Oishi le volvió a dar otro toque en el hombro un poco más fuerte que el anterior, Tomoka dejó que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo y cayó hacia atrás como un tablón de madera.

Antes de perder el conocimiento la chica pudo escuchar, por desgracia los últimos diálogos entre los dos.

-¡Kya! ¿Qué has hecho, Oishi?-

-¡N-No lo sé, la he tocado y se ha caido sola!- Respodió angustiado y alterado.

-¿Respira?- Oishi asintió.-¿Qué hacemos? Yo no puedo besar a una chica sin su permiso, me sentiría como un pervertido, nya-

-Ya, yo tampoco.-

La Golden Pair se quedó ahí unos minutos pensando que hacer hasta que al chico acróbata se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Y si lo hace el pez?-

-...-

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento se alejó con paso lento siguiendo su búsqueda.

-Ahh...-

Tezuka giró la vista hacia Fuji tras oírlo suspirar.

-Que bien se está tumbado al sol. Hace que me quiera quedar aquí tirado todo el día.- Se detuvo un momento para estirarse en la tumbona- Y todo esto gracias a la entrenadora Sumire-

Tezuka se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Supongo que tienes razón...- Concluyó al rato el pilar original del Seigaku para volver a recostarse en la tumbona. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesa.

Al rato se llevó una mano a la frente y se quitó el sudor.

 _"Aunque igual hace demasiado calor"_

Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos con la intención de dormir.

-¡Ah! ¡CUIDADO!- El chico no tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y un balón de fútbol de reglamento le impactó en la cara con tanta fuerza que lo echó hacia atrás, tirándolo de la tumbona, haciendo que, no solo aterrizara sobre el suelo de la cubierta con la cabeza, sino que, como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, la tumbona cayó encima de él.

Su compañero trataba de aguantarse la risa llevándose la mano a la boca con pésima efectividad.

-...-

-¡Capitán, perdone, a Mamushi se le fue la pelota y...!-

-¿¡Qu-Qué!? ¡No me eches la culpa a mí, si has sido tú el que a chutado!-

Tezuka no dijo ni una sola palabra durante el brevísimo tiempo que se disculparon antes de enzarzarse en su propia pelea delante de él. Con algo de esfuerzo apartó la tumbona, tomó la pelota y se levantó.

Agradecio mentalmente el haberse quitado las gafas momentos antes del "ataque".

La pelea entre Momoshiro y Kaoru se detuvo súbitamente cuando sintieron el aura asesina que se creaba ante ellos. Con miedo giraron la cabeza hacia su capitán.

Su rostro seguía con la misma expresión inpasiva, con el pequeño detalle de que tenía un círculo rojo en la cara y que podían jurar que en sus ojos se reflejaban dos calaveras.

-C-Ca...pi...tán...- Balbuceó Momo arrodillándose ante el y clavando la cabeza en el suelo.-¡P-Perdóneme la vida, por favor!-

-¿Qué coño hace un balón de reglamento en un crucero?-

Musitó en voz baja con tono tétrico.

-Verá, Capitán, resulta que la pelota inchable que teníamos... pues... esto...entró en contacto con mi pelo y...- Tragó saliva.-...y... Se pinchó.-

¡FUOOOM!

Momo podía jurar que acababa de escuchar como la ira de Tezuka acababa de incrementar.

No pudo evitar chillar de terror cuando vió como levantaba el brazo con el balón en la mano.

 _"¡Voy a morir!"_

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que le propinaría el capitán.

Esperó y esperó. Sintió el aire siendo cortado pero no el dolor, así que abrió los ojos.

Entonces se dió cuenta...

¡El capitán Tezuka había lanzado el balón por la borda!

-¡Wilson, noooo!- Se levantó de un salto tratando de capturar la pelota al vuelo.

Pero falló.

Y el balón cayó al mar.

Y Momoshiro...

También.

Desde el agua Momo pudo ver como Tezuka se metía dentro del cuarto del capitán del barco y de repente el crucero comenzó a navegar más rápido.

Viendo que se quedaba detrás comenzó a gritar mientras nadaba.

Tezuka asomó por la borda y lanzó una cuerda.

-Como castigo, alcanza la cuerda y trepa por ella-

-¿Quéee?-

Mientras tanto, en la cubierta Tomoka le preguntaba a Fuji por su amiga.

-No, tampoco la he visto por aquí, perdona, Tomoka-chan- La chica bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Pero, creo que la entrenadora lo sabe. Pregúntaselo a ella.- Tras darle las gracias se fue.

 _"Ahora que lo pienso, Echizen tampoco ha dado señales de vida desde esta mañana. Según Momo, Ryoma le dijo que no se sentía bien y que se quedaba en la cama."_

Pensó el chico de ojos celestes mientras ayudaba a Tezuka a calmar su ira.

 _" Y ahora desaparece Sakuno-chan."_

Sonrió de forma traviesa.

 _"Me pregunto cuánto de lo que le dijo Echizen a Momo es cierto"_

Cansada de caminar buscó a la abuela de Sakuno.

-Umn... me comentó que no se sentía bien y que se quedaba descansando en el camarote.-

-Vale, muchas gracias.-

-De nada.-

 _"Bueno, al fin ya sé donde esta. Pero ahora estoy preocupada, creo que bajaré a ver que tal se encuentra"_

Bajó por las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta escuchó murmullos venidos desde el interior del camarote.

Acercó la oreja a la puerta y solo necesitó unos segundos para que se le subieran los colores a la cara.

Se llevó las manos a la boca y salió casi corriendo del pasillo de los camarotes.

Sakuno no se encontraba mal como le había dicho su abuela.

Además, dentro del cuarto no estaba sola.

La voz de la chica se mezcaba con la de cierto chico que llevaba desaparecido todo el día al igual que ella.

-Ry-Ryoma-kun... ya no más...- Sakuno gimió agarrando las sábanas blancas de la cama con fuerza.

El adolescente la besó en los labios antes de bajar al cuello.

-No, todavia no...-

volvió a mover las caderas.

Sakuno jadeó mientras abrazaba la espalda del joven tenista.

La chica sentía que se iba a morir en cualquier momento. Ambos adolescentes llevaban asi desde la mañana y al parecer el chico aún no estaba satisfecho.

-¡Ry-Ryoma-kun! Siento que me voy a morir...-

El chico de mirada ambarina se detuvo unos instantes. Jadeando apoyó la cabeza en el cuello de la chica y soltó una risa jadeante.

-Sakuno ¿Insinuas que vas a morirte por el placer?- La chica se ruborizó de los pies a la cabeza y soltó un mohín.

No esperaba que el joven tenista fuera tan apasionado en algo que no fuera el tenis.

-Ryoma-kun... es un pervertido...-

Sonrió arrogante antes de volver otra vez.

Bueno, podía vivir con eso.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡FELÍZ AÑO NUEVO A TODO EL MUNDO!**

 ***Ya sé que aqui Ryoma y Sakuno apenas aparecen, pero creo que la razón por la que no han estado muy presentes tiene justificación ¿No?.**

 ***Espero que os haya gustado esta historia a pesar de que se ha centrado más en el humor que en el romance.**

 ***Podéis dejar si quereis un review de año nuevo.**

 ***Oh, tengo facebook al que sienta curiosidad. Normalmente subo dibujos, pero también avisaré de cuando publico o actualizo fanfics. Mi nombre es el mismo, Miyu Takada. Sentiros libres de pasaros por ahí.**

 **HASTA QUE SUBA OTRA HISTORIA...**

 **SAYONARA!**


End file.
